Yours
by gaarsaku4ever
Summary: Gaara and Sakura meet when they were little and Sakura makes a promise that Gaara could not forget, and what happens when they meet at the chuunin exams years later? a Gaarsaku fanfic with onesided sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

Six year old Haruno Sakura ran to her home where her parents were waiting for her to start they're mission to Suna.

………………………………………………………………..

Sakuras mom tried hurriedly to unlocked the door to there temporary apartment for her husband who was carrying a sleeping Sakura. " Ami hurry she's slipping" Sakuras father demanded. You're a ninja and you can't even hold a sleeping six year old? Ami thought bitterly. During they're stay Sakuras parents have to assist the Kazekage in anyway they can.

Sakura slowly cracked one eye open to peer around an unfamiliar room, she bolted upright and ran out of the room. Her parents were no where in sight, all she found was a note on the kitchen table.

Dear Sakura;

Your father and I were summoned to the Kazekage early feel free to go to the park down the street but don't wander to far.

Love, mom and dad.

Sakura sighed, I bet they just tease me about my forehead she thought as she headed out the door. She carefully made her way to the park where she saw a group of kids playing soccer, as Sakura opened her mouth slightly to call out to them she could only gasp as she saw the soccer ball fly right for her face. She shut her eyes tight waiting for the pain but it never came, slowly she opened her eyes to see the soccer ball inches from her face wrapped in sand.

Sakuras eyes followed the sand back to its owner who was a boy about her age with crimson red hair and sea foam green eyes. She was suddenly snapped out of her trance by hearing the other kids gasp. Slowly turning around she was met with about five terrified faces she opened her mouth to ask what was wrong but was interrupted. " Its him! Its Sabuko no Gaara!!" one of the kids yelled and some whimpered in fright in response before they all ran off.

Gaara looked at the running children painfully, his sand swirled around him dangerously as a dark voice commanded him to kill them for running away from him. One hand reached up to clutch the cloth covering his heart, why ,he thought , kill them, kill them for running, ki- " Wait! Why are you leaving?!" said the person who interrupted the voice in my head. I turned around to see a little girl with pink hair and emerald green eyes. Why isn't she running away Gaara thought, drag her over here and maybe she will play said the oh to familiar voice in his head. But Gaara ignored the voice as the little girl began to cry, " Even here no one wants to be my friend" he heard the girl mumble to herself.

Gaara gulped nervously before speaking, " would y-you like t-t-to pl-play with m-me" Gaara stuttered quietly. Sakura looked up and wiped her eyes before grinning, " Sure!!" she said jumping up and flashing a bright smile to Gaara. Gaara blushed slightly but nodded, " Do you want to swing?" he asked. Sakura blushed in embarrassment before answering, " I-I don't know how to swing though" Sakura said. Gaara smiled slightly, " its okay I'll push you" the pink on Sakuras cheeks darkened to match her hair and she nodded.

………………………………………………..

Hours past and the two played many games like, soccer, tag, and sometimes just sat and talked. Gaara was having the time of his life, he wasn't alone anymore and when he was near Sakura the voice in his head seemed to disappear. Sakura was currently sitting in the grass beside Gaara talking about anything and everything until she suddenly noticed the sun was setting. " oh! I have to go or I'll be late for dinner" Sakura exclaimed jumping to her feet she was about to run off when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned around to face Gaara who had panic written all over his face, " I will see you again right?" Gaara asked a little afraid of the answer. Sakura beamed at him, " of course you will, meet me here tomorrow okay Gaara? ….. You're my best friend!" She said excitedly hugging him and running off giggling.

Gaara slowly trudged home thinking about what Sakura had said, friend that word ran through his mind as he was walking home. As soon as he saw his home he bounded off, opening the door he ran inside to find Yashamaru who was in the kitchen. " Yashamaru! Guess what! I made a friend today!" Gaara yelled happily. " You did?" Yashamaru asked wearily. " Yeah her names Haruno Sakura!" He exclaimed before running to his own room. Yashamarus face expressed shock and fear, that's my new teammates little girl he thought worriedly, please, let him keep control around her he pleaded.

Sakura ran into her own home only to be crushed in a tight embrace, " oh sakura I was so worried it was almost dark" Her mother cried. " its okay mom I was just playing with my new friend" Sakura answered. " You made a friend Sakura that's great!" Her mom exclaimed. " yep! His names Gaara!" Sakura said and ran up to her room before her mom could say anything. Ami walked into the kitchen where Sakuras father was drinking coffee, " Dear I think we need to send Sakura back to Konoha" Ami started. " Why?" He asked. Ami leaned down and whispered everything that Sakura had said to her husband whose face was growing paler by the second. After Ami's story was done Sakuras father could only nod in agreement. " tomorrow we send Sakura home" Her father agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Enjoy!! and sorry its short but I have to go out of town and I did this at the last minute. Sorry! and don' t sick your monkey on me!!

Sakura was so excited to meet her friend she woke up early and ran out of the house before either of her parents could stop her. She ran all the way down to the park just to see Gaara sitting on a bench waiting for her. " Hi Gaara! Guess what?! I have a present for you" exclaimed Sakura taking a black bracelet out of her pocket and on the bracelet was a charm,the kanji(A/n ?) for love. Gaara didn't know what to say he had never gotten a present so he mumbled a small thanks while carefully putting it on. Gaara slowly reached behind his back and brought out a small heart of sand, " I have something for you too" he said shyly pushing the heart into her hands, eager to see if she likes it. Sakura took the heart gently and tears swelled in her eyes, " Gaara this is the best present ever!" and she lunged at him for a bone-crushing hug. She stayed like that in Gaara's arms until she was forcefully pulled out.

" Mom what are you doing!" Sakura cried as her mother began trying to drag the girl away. Her mother stopped to look at Sakura, " I will not let you be with that-that-that MONSTER!" Ami screamed pointing at Gaara who now had pain written all over his face. Tears were now gushing out of Sakuras eyes as she tried desperately to pull away from her mothers grip, she turned around and tried to comfort Gaara. " Don't worry Gaara we'll see each other again!", she called out, " Don't worry! Really I'm all yours Gaara!" Sakura yelled before her mom pulled her around a corner.

Gaara couldn't take it his only friend was being taken away from him, but the words she said rang throughout his head. And those words would remain in his head until they meet seven years later and those words would definitely come back to haunt Sakura. Slowly a sadistic grin spread acrossed Gaara's face, " Mine."

A/N: Hey heres the chapter feel free to comment how I can improve or if its even worth continuing. Reviews please!! And thanks to the reviews I got!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Well heres the next chapter!! I made the chapter longer, and thanks to all the reviewers you know who you are I'm just to lazy to write it.

And about the Humor thing I know I haven't put like any in but those chapters were supposed to be sad but don't worry when naruto comes

in there will be humor. _: Thoughts, _**: Inner peoples, **and thanks for saying to continue its just my friend said the story was crap and it kinda made me discouraged.

Chapter 3

Thirteen year old Sakura walked towards the bridge where team seven meets, _I wonder if Sasuke-kun is there yet and maybe he'd want to train with me,_** Hell **

**Yeah!** As Sakura talked with her inner self she didn't notice she was at the bridge until she was nose to nose with Sasuke. Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly as Sakura began

to recite apology after apology, Sasuke felt the urge to roll his eyes as she continued to blabber. " Sasuke-kun, I'm so so so sorry, I was walking and I wasn't paying atention

cause I was thinking about something important and..." Sakura trailed off and blushed remembering what she was thinking about. As she was about to open her mouth to

suggest to Sasuke that maybe they could train on they're teamwork together some one cut her off. " Saaaaakuraa-chaaaan!!" Naruto called out sprinting up to her. Sakura was

actually slightly impressed that he hadn't tripped yet, Naruto was about four feet from her when he tripped over is own feet, spiraled into the ground face first with his face

unfortunatly connecting with a pile of dog crap. Sakura and Sasuke took a side step away from him as he got up wiping of his face. " Ew Naruto, your so gross" Sakura stated.

" But Saaakuuraa-chaaann!", Sakura giggled slightly. " Don't whine, Dobe" Naruto immediatly turned to face Sasuke, " What you call me Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted only to

be hit on the head by Sakura. She opened her mouth to yell at him when Kakashi suddenly poofed behind them.

" Your Late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled while Sasuke leaned against the bridge, " Well I was walking over here when a old lady was being rob-", " Lair!!" They both

yelled. Kakashi simply shrugged and pulled out his little orange book, " I've recomended you all for the Chuunin exams" Kakashi told them while handing each of them forms.

" If thats it then I'm going home" Kakashi only nodded before poofing away. " Sasuke-kun wait! We should train together" Sakura said while running up to him leaving Naruto

behind. Just as Sasuke was about to tell her that she was weak and worse than Naruto, he stopped upon hearing Sakura gasp he looked at her and his own eyes widened as

well. Sand was wrapping around Sakura and stopped right by her ribs, Sakura yelped as the sand lifted her off her feet and began to pull her away. _Whats happening I can't _

_get the sand off!, _**What the Hell! Grab on to something don't just let it drag you away!! **For once Sakura listened to her inner self and poor Sasuke just happened to be

standing in front of her. Sasuke felt Sakura desperatly grab onto his arm as the sand pulled her away and immediatly he pulled out a kanai and began to try to cut Sakura out of

the sand, but every attack he made was blocked by more sand. " Sakura-chan don't worry, I Uzumaki Naruto will sav- OW!" Naruto rubbed his head where the rock hit and

looked behind him to see a boy with purple paint on his face, a blond girl with her hair tied up four different ways, and a third kid he couldn't see very well behind them. " Oi! can

you shut up your voice is annoying" The one with the paint said. Naruto saw they had sand head bands, " Let Sakura-chan go!" He yelled and no one answered. Sakura yelped

again as the sand gave one last sharp tug, pulling her out of Sasukes arms.

In the blink of an eye the sand had pulled her across the street to the sand kids and into some ones warm chest. Sakura was about to look up to yell at the person when

she felt two strong arms embrace her and a face nuzzling into her neck, her mouth was open but no words came out. A scratchy voice snapped her out of her dazed state.

" I missed you, **my** cherry blossom, did you miss me?"

A/n: Okay well its still pretty short but I promise to make the Chapters longer and I really really wanted to end it there. Okay please reveiw, leave tips and oh yeah I don't own Naruto! I kinda forgot that but its here now. One more thing, do you think Sasuke should be jealous or not care? cause my friend made sasuke jealous and lets just say it didn't go to well with her reviewers, so review please!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long!**

Don't own Naruto, ( Yay I finally remembered it!)

Chapter 4

So there Sakura stood wide eyed and gaping like a fish as this mystery person continued to embrace her while nuzzling her neck. Finally Sakura managed to come back to reality

long enough to crane her head upward only to see crimson red hair that smelt oddly of blood. Taking a deep breath she began to try to struggle her way out of his hold, " let m-

me go you bastard" she had tried to sound brave and angry but it only came out as a whisper. Sakura swore she could feel him smirk on her skin as he tightened his hold

possessively, he inhaled the scent of her hair, strawberries. " Mine" he mumbled into her hair before releasing her and taking a step back.

Sakura gasped when she saw him, crimson hair, intense eyes, a tattoo on his forehead,and**Wow hes hotter than Sasuke **Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes. " Gaara?"

Temari questioned which made Sakuras eyes widen in realization. " G-gaara" she whispered and received a nod, it was only then did she notice he was staring blankly over her

shoulder. She turned around and flushed in embarrassment when she noted that Sasuke and Naruto had seen that whole scene with her and Gaara.

Gaara looked at the two standing behind Sakura with mild interest. The raven haired kid appeared calm but one look in his eyes could tell you that he was fuming inside.

The obnoxious blond on the other hand was not so good at hiding his emotions as he was clenching his fists while visibly shaking. " Don't touch Sakura-chan like that! You teme"

The blond shouted. " Whats your name?" Gaara looked to the first one again, " It's only polite to give your name first" Gaara replied cooly. The boy smirked, " Uchiha Sasuke",

" Gaara of the desert " Sand suddenly wrapped around Sakuras waist pulling her back into his chest and Gaaras arms soon replaced the sand while his head lay on her shoulder.

Gaara couldn't help but to give a victory smirk as he watched the Uchihas eyes darken even more. Sakura looked down to hide the blush that stained her cheeks, her

mouth opened slightly when her eyes meet that familiar black bracelet with the silver charm. _He still has the gift I gave him, all those years ago, _**Ya do know that's hes **

**practically chewing on your ear now, right? **That quickly snapped Sakura out of her dazed state and sure enough Gaara was nibbling on her earlobe. " G-gaara, st-stop" She

gasped out and began to struggle again but Gaara only held her tighter while bringing his head down to place a light kiss on her neck.

A kanai was suddenly thrown at Gaaras head but sand blocked it, Sakura struggled more, " Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" She desperately called out. Naruto had enough he

lunged at the pair, Sasuke following closely. Gaara's eyes grew dark with bloodlust, _they're ruining everything _He thought and sand reacted almost immediately to his

emotions, engulfing the charging pair in sand before slamming them onto a fence. (A/n: Like what Gaara did to Sakura in the anime.) Sasuke an Naruto's heads were thrown

back almost in unison colliding with the wood fence hard enough to crack it. " G-gaara stop! Let them go!" Sakura screamed fear now replaced by anger. Gaara's eyes

somewhat softened, he turned her around in his embrace studying her every feaure. _Perfect _he mused silently and began to stroke her cheek with a rough hand, " Your mine" he

stated firmly.

Gaara would have chuckled at the sight of her emerald orbs suddenly flashing with fury, would have, if he wasn't Sabuko no Gaara. " I am **not **yours! I don't belong to

anyone!" she huffed trying to cross her arms and turn her head to the side which was fairly hard considering she was squashed against someones chest. Sakura watched in horror

of Gaaras eyes darkening once more as he pinned her against the fence not far from Sasuke and Naruto who just recently regained consciousness. " Don't you remember what

you said that day?" He asked or, well demanded.

**Flashback: **

_" Really Gaara! I'm all yours!" Sakura shouted before she was pulled behind a corner by her mother. _

**End Flashback. **

Realization hit her, " Gaara I-I was just a kid, I didn't know what I was saying! I-I-" Gaara silenced her babbling. Bending his head down swiftly Gaara captured her lips

with his in a bruising but desperate kiss. Sakura closed her eyes, everyone else's widening.

A/n: So theres that chapter hope you enjoyed it! Reviews please!!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: **Heres chapter five, it took longer than usual cause I'm a slow typer and this chapters long.

I don't own Naruto but I do own a black baby horse named onyx, sooo cute, it reminds me of sasuke... kinda

Chapter five

Gaara broke the kiss when the need of air became to great. He pulled back just enough to watch her halflidded dazed state but to where they're breaths still mingled.

Sakura yelped and created as much distance as possible between her and Gaara after finally coming to her senses. _What the hell happened! _she sceamed inside her head,

**That hot ****sand ****guy kissed you stupid, **Sakura inwardly sweatdropped. Sakura turned around hearing a groan to her left, " Sasuke-kun" she gasped and ran to his side only to

immediatly start fussing over him. " Gaara! let them go" Gaara released the sand with a growl and stalked over to his siblings, whom were still gaping like fish. " Close your

mouths" Gaara hissed at them and as usual they obeyed his every command, _Pathetic_ he growled inside his head before returning his attention to his future mate who was

currently pampering the spoiled Uchiha brat. Even though Gaara couldn't see it he knew the Uchiha had a arrogant/seductive smirk plastered across his pretty boy face,

Gaara let out another feral growl from the back of his throat while watching his mate tend to his every wound.

Sasuke had just recently taken off his shirt insisting that they're were untreated wounds under of course all there was, was a couple of scratches and his well toned body.

Sasukes smirk grew upon seeing a blushing Sakura bandage his cuts, of course this earned him another growl out of his fuming rival, amused Sasuke decided to see just how far

he could push him. " Sakura, theres this deep cut across my back but I can't get up" Sakura immediatly reassured him she would take care of it. Kneeling in front of him she

wrapped her arms around him and pulled his upper body into her chest and peered over his shoulder, " Sasuke-kun I can't see it" Sasuke gave a small but sinister smirk before

wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her onto his lap so she was straddling his waist. " Can you see it now? Sakura" Sasuke whispered huskly in her ear. " H-hai Sasuke-kun"

She squeaked out turning a darker shade of crimson and began to clean his cut.

Temari peered at her younger brother to see him visibly shaking, eyes filled with bloodlust as he watched the before them scene unfold. " G-gaara?" Temari started but immediatly forgot

what she was going to say when his head snapped to her glaring at her intently. Meanwhile Sasuke was currently debating whether or not to thank Gaara for giving him all those

cuts, he had his arms around Sakuras waist his hands resting on her lower back. He noticed Gaaras attention was once again centered on him so he might as well kill two birds

with one stone. Gaara saw the glint in the Uchihas eyes and didn't like it one bit, he narrowed his eyes seeing his arms twitch around his mate. He was barely holding onto sanity

already but when he saw the Uchihas hands drift farther south from the resting place on her lower back he snapped. In a flash he was hovering menacingly over the pair just

itching to wipe the smirk off his face. He stood there for only a second before forcefully ripping Sakura off of Sasuke and throwing her behind him causeing her to fall face first

against Kankuros chest.

" Don't you **ever **touch my mate like that again!" Gaara hissed, sand swirling dangerously around him. Sasuke snorted as he rose to his feet, " Mate? What are you some kind

of beast" Sasuke smugly retorted. Sakura now stood behind Temari and Kankuro who had gotten the hint from they're little brother and hid her from Sasukes veiw. Sakura

stood frozen, face etched with fear and worry as her jade orbs glanced between the two now glaring rivals. She breifly glanced at the still unconscious Naruto and sweatdropped

seeing a stupid grin on his face while mumbling something about ramen before she returned her gaze at them. Gaara hearing Sasukes comment stiffened as old memories came flooding

back, causing the voice inside his head to reach an all time high with its constant demanding for Uchiha blood. Sasuke was inwardly laughing as he observed Gaara trying to

control his bloodlust so, he decided to press his luck. "If she belongs to anyone, it should be **me**" Gaara growled. Sasukes victory smirk faltered the second he felt sand wrap

around his ankles. Gaara raised his hand in the air when Sasuke was all but covered and slowly started to close it shut. Sasuke gasped feeling sand tighten around him and began

to struggle. Sakura gasped, the blush that stained her cheeks from Sasukes statement quickly disappearing as she noticed the situtation at hand. She pushed past Temari and

Kankuro when tried to restrain her and to Gaaras side grabbing the arm that held Sasuke, " Gaara pl-please let him go" Sakura begged. Gaara was about to refuse but when he

saw tears glistening in her eyes he found the sand that held Sasuke faltering before dropping him to the ground in a heap comepletly. As Sasuke shakely picked himself off the

ground Gaara grabbed Sakuras wrist pulling her away.

" Gaara where are you taking me?" she questioned him nervously. He stopped infront of his siblings, " I'm taking you to my temperary home" He answered simply. " Why", Gaara

looked down at her, "Because you are mine" Sakura then growled pulling her arm free. "I am **not **yours! I will **not **live with you! And I'm **not **going to just let you drag me around

like you own me!" Sakura huffed, Temari and Kankuro shared a worried glance both thinking the same thing, _Nobody defiyes Gaara._ Before Gaara knew what he was doing

he raised his hand and it quickly connected with her cheek, but Gaara froze when he heard Sakuras yelp combined with a sickening crack. Panic coarsed through Gaara as he

watched teared continuesly pour from Sakuras eyes and down her now purple cheek. But Gaaras mood suddenly darkened and he forgot all the panic when he watched Sakura

turn on her heal and run from him. _She ran _Was all that Gaara could think, but then he let out a dry chuckle remembering tomorrow was the chuunin exam. _Tomorrow my _

_mate, _Gaara thought,_I will show you, that you can never escape from me!_

A/n: Well hoped you liked it!! oh and I just wanted to know whats your favorite pairing out these: saku/sasu, saku/gaar, ten/neji or lee/ten, tem/shika or ino/shika, please chose one out of each group cause I need it for my new fic. Thank You!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: I updated and some people were asking how I update so quick and well, I'm a insomnaic so I kinda have like all night to do absolutly nothing. Well heres the next chappy!!**

Sakura was a little late meeting her team for the exams, well she was late because she had to bandage her now broken cheek. Sakura walked up to her team deep in thought, "

Ohayo guys" Sasuke looked at her funny. ' _Sakura is acting different today' _Sasuke thought. " Ohayooo! Sakura-chan, Yosh! lets go!" Naruto yelled and dragged them into

the exam building. Sakura observed a group of kids standing around the doorway of where the first exam was supposely held. " Just release the genjutsu already" Sakura

drawled. The two blinked, " so you figrued it out, little girl" the first one sneered. " Of course, this is only the second floor" the two smirked and transformed back into their true

forms, two of the judges. Immedaitly the group of kids spread out making they're way to where the first exams are held with their teams. Just as her own team were about to

leave they were stopped by a green blur, " you two can go on ahead" the strange boy called back to his teamates, a brown bun haired girl and a guy with white eyes. The girl just

shook her head while muttering something under her breath and walked away followed closely by the boy. " Hello. My name is Rock Lee, if you will be my girlfriend I will

protect you with my life!" He exclaimed proudly winking at her and smiling, making his teeth go ping. Sakura twitched a little, " Sorry Lee-san, but your a little to unique for my

taste" Sakura replied as politely as she could.** ' Ewwwww! Look at his eyebrows!!'**, _' Shut up! I know but he seems...kind?'_ Inner Sakura just scoffed but kept her

mouth shut.

Lee walked off sulkinng, " Come on guys! We don't have much longer to get there!" Sakura cried and grabbed both Sasuke and Naruto's wrists. They were soon stopped

though by non other than Lee himself. "Uchiha Sasuke, I challenge you to fight me!" He exclaimed but Sakura wasn't paying attention, even when Naruto charged at Lee, her

attention was focused completely on the sand that was snaking its way up her body. There wasn't much sand, only about a handful and it wasn't hurting her, it was doing

something far more uncomfortable. As the sand made its way from her ankles up her legs it would occasonaily stop and carress her until it was at her neck, it stroked her neck

and slithered up to her face where it carressed her cheek. Some how the sand felt oddly calming and comforting to Sakura, but she was snapped out of her trance when she saw

Sasuke falling and quickly ran to catch him.

The next thing she knew there was a adult size Lee who was, well punching Lee. " Lee" "Gai-sensei!" " Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" Suddenly a ocean sunset background appeared and

they were hugging. Sakura twitched before she dragged Sasuke and the now conscious Naruto to the exam room where outside Kakashi stood to meet them. " Well now that

all three of you came you can officially register for the exams." He went on to explain something about three man teams but again Sakura found her thoughts wondering to a

certain red head beyond those doors. Then she realized Kakashi had stopped talking and rushed next to Sasuke to open the doors to the exam room. What she saw made her

gasp, hundreds of tough looking ninjas grouped in this room.

Sakura turned to her team just in time to see Sasuke being glomped by Ino. " Ino-pig! Get of Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted causing Sasuke to smirk. Ino opened her mouth to

shout back but suddenly blurted out something else. " Oi! Forhead girl, why do you have sand all over you?" Ino asked, Sakura looked down and sure enough there was sand

wrapped around her waist. All the rookies made they're way over to them just in time to hear Sakura yelp as she was jerked off of her feet and into a familair chest. Sakura

blushed when she saw all the rookies watching her and Gaara.

Gaara turned her head so she was looking at him, he stroked her cheek with his thumb as his eyes darkened. " You ran" he hissed so everyone could hear. " I-I'm sorry"

Sakura stuttered but Gaara's attention was on her bandaged cheek. " I hurt you", Sakura opened her mouth to speak but Gaara continued," I didn't mean to hurt you, but you

need to learn your place, mate" Gaara stated tightening his grip on her. Sakura again opened her mouth to speak but Gaara silenced her with his lips. They parted a few moments

later for air, " Your mine" he stated, " Remeber your place and I won't have to remind you", Gaara warned and Sakura could only nod dumbly.

Gaara released her but kept her at his side, they turned around to come face to face with a very confused rookie nine and a fuming Sasuke and Naruto, while Temari and

Kankurou stood unsure behind Gaara. Seeing Sasuke's gaze to Sakura, Gaara lazily wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist pulling her protectively/possesively closer to him as if

to shield her from unwanted eyes.Ino was the first to break the silence, " Geez forhead girl, why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend in Suna?" Ino said smugly while hugging

Sasuke's arm. Sakura opened her mouth to protest but a warning squeeze from Gaara kept her quiet. Sasuke shook Ino off his arm and was about to stalk over to Gaara and

Sakura when a young man with silver hair walked up to them. " I'd keep it down if I were you, you don't want to be the center of attention here" He warned.

Gaara resisted the urge to roll his eyes as this man explained the obvious, he looked down at Sakura to see her listening to the strange man and found himself eyeing her slightly

parted lips, craving the sweetness there. In an instant he had her backed into the nearest wall, while deavoring her lips. His hands ran up and down her sides feeling the curves she

could give him. His head had just moved down to taste the creamy flesh on her neck when the examiner came in shouting, interupting them and leaving a very unhappy Gaara.

**A/n: Heres the chapter!!! Reveiws please, don't own naruto and thank you for the reviews I got so far! geez that was a mouthful.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Sorry it took so long! Things have been busy, well heres the next chapter!! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do NOT own **Naruto

Gaara grolwed pulling her away from the wall and lead her back to the rookie nine. " I will be your first examiner! And for the first exam we will have a written test. There are

ten questions and I will give the last question near the end of the exam. The rules are simple, no cheating. If you are caught cheating you will fail along with your teamates. Now

go sit down!" The examiner boomed.

Sakura walked towards an empty seat when she was grabbed roughly by the wrist and pulled in a seat next to Gaara, she sighed in defeat and began to look over her test

_'Okay, I know all of these, Sasuke was the smartest in our class, but Naruto...theres no way Naruto could get any of these!_' Sakura took a deep breath and tried to

trust her teamate as she began to start her test. She looked up once because she got a strong feeling someone was watching her, she came face to face with Gaara's thrid eye,

looking intently at her paper. She huffed and turned away from him while she waited for the tenth question to be given.

" Okay, before I give the last question I'll warn you. If you fail this question you will never be allowed to take the chuunin exams again!", Many gasps could be heard," So you

can choose, either give up now and come back next year or risk it all with the last question" A few people stood up followed by there teams. " Is there any one else?" Naruto

slowly raised his hand, " I will never give up! I'll become Hokage some day!" He screamed causing Sakura and Sasuke to slap there foreheads. " Good, you all pass!" He

declared and moved on to explain what the exam was really about, but Sakura found herself staring at the redhead beside her, much to his pleasure.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard as some one came barreling through the window, landing in front of the now stunned class. " I'm Anko, your next examiner! Now come on

you brats, follow me to the forest of death" She then began leading the class outside after whispering something to Ibiki. Gaara stood up, pulling her with him and leaned close so

Sakura could feel his hot breath fanning her ear and neck. " Go with your teamates, but I will see you soon" He kissed her forehead and stalked towards Temari and Kankurou.

Sakura walked to where Naruto and Sasuke were waiting, deadly chakra rolling off both of them. Sasuke smirked and grabbed her hand dragging her to the forest of death

with a fuming Naruto following close behind. But surprising everyone and herself, Sakura didn't blush when Sasuke held her hand or even when he carressed it slightly while

shooting her lust filled gazes.

They reached the forest of death quickly and silently listened to her explain the second exam, Sakura still completly unaware that Sasuke still held her hand firmly while

smirking smugly. Sakura's thoughts were filled with our demonic redhead hottie_. ' I didn't blush when Sasuke held my hand, I couldn't be falling for Gaara could I? I mean _

_that is basically impossible! I'm not in love with Sabuko no Gaara!...Right?_' And for once in her life, inner Sakura remained silent, not uttering a single word.

**A/n: Heres the chapter, reveiws please!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Sorry it took so long! well heres the next chapter!! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do NOT own **Naruto

Sakura's eyes widened in realization, _' oh my god! I'm falling for Gaara!' _She thought while she waited for the gate to open with her team.

Sasuke slyly inched closer to Sakura, so invading her personal space. " Sakura-chan" he whispered. Sakura looked at him but did not blush, he suddenly grabbed the back of her head, making their lips meet. Sakura froze and was to shocked to do anything but stand there, but she came over this when Sasuke forcefully shoved his tongue down her throat.

She gathered her strength and shoved him off, " Sasuke stop!" before he was able to retort their gate opened and a fuming Naruto grabbed their wrist's and pulled them into the forest.

After a couple minutes of running they stopped in a small clearing, (**A/n: It's been sooo long since I saw this so sorry if its not perfect)**

" We need to make a plan if we want to get the earth scroll and get to the tower on time" Sasuke explained and Sakura and Naruto nodded. Sasuke took a breath to continue.

" Man, I have to go to the bathroom" Naruto said to himself while Sasuke twitched. Naruto turned around and began to pull down his zipper but was stopped by a beat red Sakura's fist.

" Go into the grass! You baka!" She screamed, and watched Naruto sprint into some tall grass. Shaking her head she looked back at Sasuke only to regret it immediatly when she noticed the intensity of his gaze. Within a second he closed the distance between them, holding possesively onto her waist.

" What does that sand guy have that I don't? " He asked hostily making Sakura shiver in fear, but to bad for her Sasuke thought it was with anticipation.

" You like this Sa-ku-ra-_chan?"_ he said huskily and moved in to steal a kiss when she suddenly stopped him.

" Sasuke, Naruto's been gone a long time" She stalled. Sasuke suddenly became very serious as Naruto walked out of the grass.

" That felt good" he sighed and Sakura turned red.

" Don't say things like that infront of a lady!" before she could punched him Sasuke already did and proceeded to punch and kick him.

" Sasuke! What are you doing?!" Sakura shouted and tried to run to Naruto but Sasuke jumped infront of her as Naruto staggered to his feet.

" Thats not Naruto, Sakura think about it" Sakura's eyes widened in realization.

" If your going to impersonate someone at least do it right" Sasuke smirked, the Naruto standing infront of them transformed into a enemy nin.

" Your pretty smart for a rookie!" with that said the nin through a kunai at Sasuke, only to have him flip into the air, grabbing the kunai with his foot and launching it back to the enemy, which took the hit in the shoulder. The nin scowled before poofing away in a cloud of smoke.

" Sasuke we need to find Naruto, who knows where he's at!" Sakura yelled before a ball of orange came crashing through the trees, hitting Sakura at a dead run.

" Don't worry Sakura-chan! I got away, and now I'm here to save everyone! Dattebayo!" Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads at Naruto's stupidity. Sasuke moved towards them.

" I think we need to have a password, incase something like that happens again" Sakura nodded her head in agreement, and right there in the little clearing Sasuke whispered the pass word to his teamates, fully aware of the person listening in.

* * *

**( I really am sorry but I just can't remember what happens in the fight scene so I have to skip some more!) **Sakura trembled from her position in the tree as she watched Sasuke and that snake guy stare eachother down, Naruto was already out of the fight and hanging limply from a tree branch. Suddenly the mood changed as Orochimaru's neck grew and bit Sasuke. Sakura gasped as Sasuke screamed in pain.

" What did you do to him?!" She shouted, already at his side.

" I just left him a little present, Sasuke-kun will seek me out if he wants more power" He chukled and disappeared, leaving Sakura alone in the forest of death with one unconscious teamate and the other screaming his head off in pain. Sasuke clutched her hand tightly, screaming again before falling limp into her lap. _' I'm all alone, I have to save everyone this time!** Cha! lets show them how good we heal!'**_ With those thoughts Sakura began to set traps and tend to her fallen teamates, unaware of the three sound-nins approaching.

**A/n: Heres the chapter, reveiws please!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: No, I didn't disappear, but shcool is already killing me! So sorry this took so long. Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!**

Sakura knelt beside her two fallen teamates, lack of sleep really begining to take its toll. Earlier she had, had a nightmare, one so bad enough to ensure she stayed awake, even if she was barely awake now, it was better than nothing.

" Some lookout you are, your half asleep" Sakura whipped around to face the sound trio, one of them aleady disabling one of the traps she set.

" If our going to go to the trouble of setting a trap, at least do it right" The one called Zaku scoffed, as Dosu motioned them to attack Sakura smirked and sliced a string with her kunai, causing a log to fall towards them. They seperated into different directions, Dosu destroying the log. Zaku smirked while stepping forward.

" You'll have to do alot better than that to beat us!" he exclaimed and looked towards where Sasuke and Naruto lay.

" Hey, why don't we kill that Sasuke kid infront her?" Zaku asked and both Dosu and Kin smirked. Sakura's eyes widened when Kin disappeared, and suddenly she felt a presense behind her, pulling her hair until it felt as if it would all be ripped out. Tears began to spill from her eyes as she watched on helplessly, her hands started to form fist's in the dirt below her. When she looked up her eyes were hard with determination, she swiftly pulled a kunai out, holding it firmly in her hand, only to hear Kin scoff.

"Thats not going to work on me" she told her bitterly, but Sakura only smiled.

" This isn't for you." Kin's eyes widened when Sakura took the kunai and sliced through her hair, knocking Kin off her feet. Zaku scowled.

" Kin! Finish her!" He shouted and Kin rushed towards her with a kunai in hand, plunging the weapon into her back, their eyes widened when Sakura burst into a cloud of smoke, a log taking her place. She appeared by Zaku throwing kunai at him, who used sound waves to blow them back at her, Sakura hurriedly made more handsigns, bursting into a cloud of smoke, she disappeared. Zaku, who still had his overconfident smirk still plastered on his face, began to scan his eyes through the trees for her.

" Hiding again, well I could do this all day. Now where are coming from this time." Hearing a noise above him he saw Sakura sailing through the air above him, throwing shurikin which he only sent back at her while she made more hand signs. He turned his head away, awaiting her to appear some where else but she never did. He began to panick, his head racing and turned back just in time to get punched square in the face. He grunted as his back hit the forest floor, managing to block another of Sakura's hit with his wrist, only for her to latch on to it, sinking her teeth into the sensitive flesh.

" Ahhh! Get this crazy bitch off me!" He shouted and began to punch as hard as he could in the face. Sakura clenched her eyes shut as pain overcame her body, silent tears streamed more and more down her cheeks with every punch but she still never let go. Zaku was starting to get impatient, plus his wrist was really starting to sting, so focusing a small amount of chakra into his fist, he punched her face one last time. Hard. She gasped, letting go and was flung several feet away by the force of punch. She was sprawled across the forest shaking when she noticed the change of attitude of the sound nins, each were stiff as a board. Looking to her left, she panicked when she didn't see Sasuke, but thats when she felt it. A huge menacing chakra right behind her. Slowly turning around she was met with the frightful sight of Sasuke behind her, curse mark consuming his body, along with the visible black/purple chakra swirling around him.

" Who did this to you Sakura?" He asked, breifly flashing her a lust filled gaze. Sakura didn't answer though, she could barely even breathe she was so frightened of him, him, and the raw power all but dripping off his form.

" I'll ask again, who hurt you?!" his voice boomed, causing Sakura to visibly flinch at his tone, and before Dosu could stop him, Zaku stepped forward.

" I did, I hurt her" he answered with a smirk, Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Zaku! You fool, we need to get out of here. Something isn't right." he told him but Zaku wouldn't listen.

" Don't worry about it I'll finish them off with this." Zaku raised his arms to show two holes in his hands, as he shouted his attack Sasuke disappeared along with Sakura, appearing behind them all, Sakura safely in his arms. Sasuke ran forward, knocking Kin unconscious and moving onto Zaku. Grabbing his arms and placing a foot on his back, Sasuke lightly pushed downward, ignoring Zaku's cry of protest.

" Your proud of these arms aren't you?" Sasuke asked and applied more pressure, causing Zaku to cry out. Sakura sat unmoving, watching as Sasuke sadistically ripped Zaku's arm out of its socket and smiling the whole time, while Zaku fell unconscious from the emense pain. Sakura shuddered as she watched Sasuke turn towards Dosu.

" Looks like your the only one left, I hope you'll be more amusing than the others were." Dosu's eyes filled with fear.

" N-no! Please!" He pleaded but Sasuke only smirked as he began to stalk forward. Sakura suddenly jumped to her feet, she couldn't stand it anymore, that wasn't the Sasuke she knew, and she had to stop it. Her heart pounded loudly in her rib cage, getting louder the closer she got to Sasuke.

" Stop! Sasuke please just stop!" Sakura screamed as she hugged him from behind, tears staining the back of his navy shirt. Sasuke glanced back at her from the corner of his eye, the focused on Dosu who had taken out their pair of scrolls.

" Here is our scrolls, but remember just we have to give up now deosn't mean we won't meet again in the chuunin exams." With that said he disappeared, taking his two fallen teamates with him. Sasuke then turned his attention to Sakura, pinning her to the nearest tree, he bent his lips by her ear.

" Your Mine! I will kill that sand demon, then you'll be free to love me!" He hissed into her ear before crashing his lips onto hers, unware of the eyes watching them from the bushes.

**A/n: Reveiws please!! And I'm going to try to make longer chapters too! And I know thats not exactly how it happens but its my story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: Sorry this took so long. Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!**

Sakura whimpered, shivering in Sasuke's embrace.

" Sasuke?" she questonied hestitately.

" _What?!" _Sakura whimpered as he tightened his hold on her, nearly squeezing the life out of her.

" P-please stop. This isn't l-like you." She stuttered, Sasuke chuckled and bent his head toward her ear.

" Make me." Shyly Sakura cupped his face and crashed her lips onto his as soon as he began to respond the curse mark began to recede. Sasuke's legs gave way and he collasped, bringing her to the ground with him. Saphire blue eyes saddened from there place hidden in the bushes.

" We need to go to the tower now, Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled rolling out of the bushes and onto the scene, interupting any akwardness there.

" Shut up, Baka!" Sakura hissed, punching him over the head. Naruto whimpered and clutched his hurt head, Sasuke scoffed.

" That dopes right, we need to get going." Sakura nodded and they leapt into the trees, making they're way towards the tower in the center of the forest.

* * *

Team seven walked into rooms of the tower that held the other teams that arrived early, Sasuke estimated they had at least seven hours before the next exam started. Sakura gasped, there was so many teams that made it, she hadn't expected that, not only that but all of rookie nine made it also. Sakura turned around only to find her team gone, she sighed in annoyence, they obviously had split up.

" Sakura." Sakura froze, she could recognize that voice anywhere, sand slinked around her, caressing her skin gently.

" What happened to you?" His voice was surprisingly gentle but demanding at the same time. Warm arms brought her into an embrace, she tilted her head to gaze into seafoam colored eyes.

" I was attacked when my teamates were down" she answered quietly, almost ashamed of her answer. She visibly flinched as some thing warm and wet began to lap away the blood from her forhead.

" G-gaara?" Said person stopped they're treatment to give a reassuring nuzzle to her neck before continuing cleaning her wounds. He sat her down on his lap and began to bandage her newly cleaned wounds.

" Why are you doing this?" Gaara looked at her funny.

" You are my mate, it's my job to take care of you" He replied simply, while wrapping the last bandage around her arm. Sakura was shocked, she hadn't expected him to really care that much, let alone treat her wounds. Even if he licked them, but she decided it was just Shukaku's animal instincts kicking in.

" Gaara...thank you." She quickly pecked him on the lips, her lips barely brushing his at all. He smirked and leaned in closer to her.

" And when I kill Uchiha, you will completely be mine." Gaara sealed his implied promise with a kiss, this one more than briefly brushing together. Gaara pulled away reluctantly.

" Your team mates will be looking for you," Gaara placed a feather light kiss on her lips.

" I'll see you in the next round" With that said Gaara ushered her off to where team seven was resting.

* * *

Each of the three man teams that passed the second exam were lined up in the middle of an arena, the Hokage and the rest of the examiners standing before them. One of the Jounin stepped forward.

" I will be your nect examiner, but before we begin the third round we must have pelimenary**( I can't spell today, Sorry!) **matches against the remaining teams." The rookie nine glanced around in confusion until Sakura raised her hand.

" But why sensei? I mean why can't we just move on to the third round?" She asked wearily. The jounin began to cough until he finally cleared his throat.

" Well, frankly there are just to many of you, these matches will narrow the competition down, until it is simply the best against the best." Sakura nodded her head in understanding.

" Now if there is anyone who does not feel they are well enough to compete in these matches, please raise your hand and you may leave" A short moment of silence occured and Sakura quickly glanced at Sasuke but thought better of it.Slowly Kabuto, in the team standing next to them raised his hand. The examiner nodded his head curtly.

" You may leave" Kabuto walked out swiftly, a smirk plastered on his face.

" Now if you would all make your way up the stairs and clear the arena, that board will show the first match." Team seven, including Kakashi stayed close by the stairs, watching the screen intently as it calculating the first match. As the screen stopped on two names, team seven's eyes widened.

Haruno Sakura

VS

Gaara

**A/n: Reveiws please! I'll try to update this weekend.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Enjoy! Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!**

Sakura's eyes widened in horror. Gaara! No, no, no, this couldn't get any worse! How was she supposed to go up against him! She looked down at the arena, Gaara was already standing down there, smirking up at her. She felt Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder.

" You don't have to do this Sakura, you could just give up." Kakashi told her, his one visible eye looking down at her with concern. Sakura clentched her fist.

" No, I do have to do this" She told him and walked down the stairs into the arena. She saw something flash in Gaara's eyes.

" If you go against me, mate, I'll have to punish you" He said, eerily calm, until a bloodlusting grin made its way across his face.

" I've been to gentle with you so far, it's high time you get punished when you disobey me." He told her. The examiner motioned for them to begin. Sakura threw a kunai at him only for it to be blocked by sand. She lunged at him, preparing to punch him but sand deflected her blow. His sand wrapped around her wrist pulling her into his chest, he leaned down to her ear.

" Now you must be punished" He hissed into her ear, she cried out when his sand clenched around her wrist, breaking it.

" Now you cannot even do jutsu's" He told her, lightly stroking her cheek. She turned her head away from him in shame, tears swelling up in her eyes.

" Just give up" Sakura scowled, raising her could fist she tried to punch him, sand blocked her attack. The teams above lost track of time as she continued to deliver series of blows to him, each one being deflected by sand, until finally she fell to her knees in exhaustion. Gaara walked calmly over by her, firmly hitting the pressure point on her neck, he picked her limp form up bridal style and turned to the examiner.

" This match is over" He stated monotonously, disappearing in a whirlwind of sand with Sakura into the stands.

" Gaara, is the winner of this match!" he annonced and called for the next pair to step down.

" Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, running over to the sand sibilings, Kakashi and Sasuke following him closely. Gaara growled animalistically and blocked any attempt Naruto made to touch Sakura with sand.

" Don't touch her!" He hissed, laying her down behind him protectively, Sasuke glared at him.

" Why do you even try to protect her when you were the one that hurt her?!" Sasuke asked as Naruto joined the glaring contest.

" She went against me, I had to punish her" He answered simply before rejoining the glare fest, Temari and Kankurou exchanged glances before returning their attention back to the current match that was taking place. Kakashi walked right past the three brooding genins, past the unconscious Sakura, sparing her a worried glance before resuming is walk towards their sensei.

" Baki" Kakashi greeted politely.

" Kakashi" He returned the gesture. Kakashi merely frowned, deciding to get straight to the point, to hell with small talk!

" Mate?" Kakashi asked as calmly as he could. Baki frowned slightly, then sighed.

" Gaara, he, well to put it simply he is the container of Shukaku." Kakashi's visible eye widened.

" Then she really is his mate?" Kakashi asked, his now downcast because he new there was nothing he could do. Demons were very picky when it came to their mates, if Kakashi dared to seperate them he knew that the Gaara boy could destroy the village in rage until his mate was returned to him. Baki gazed at his fellow joounin, knowing full well what was crossing his mind, his gaze moved to wear the three genin were currently have a glare showdown, looking down he noticed the girl Gaara had claimed. She was laying limply on the floor, her wrist mangled and at her side. Kakashi was the first of the small group to make a move, stepping away from Baki he grabbed the shirt collars of Naruto and Sasuke, leading them away from were the sand team was.

" Kakashi-sensei? What was that all about! I was winning!" Naruto shouted while Sasuke only scoffed.

" And what about Sakura-chan?!" He yelled again, catching the attention of everyone. Kakashi sighed and glanced down at Naruto.

" Just leave it be, at least when until I can speak with the Hokage later." He explained but Sasuke's attention was already on the match below, Naruto on the other hand heard everything.

" The Hokage?" Naruto asked but Kakashi shook his head.

" Just drop it Naruto." He demanded and returned his attention to the match before him, Naruto fumed silently.

* * *

Sakura groaned, slowly opening her eyes. She did not know where she was at first until she felt a throbbing pain on her wrist, thats when she remembered. She looked around only to find the white walls and floors of a hospital. She gasped when she felt something tug at her good wrist, sand. Her eyes widened in terror. 

" Gaara?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

" Yes, mate?" She felt herself being moved onto some ones lap, Gaara licked the base of her neck gently, almost lovingly.

" I didn't want to hurt you, but you had to be punished. You will NEVER leave me" He growled into her ear, earning a shudder from the trembeling girl sitting on his lap.

" If you wouldn't disobey me, this wouldn't have happened." He said in an eerily calm voice while motioning to her wrist.

" If you go against me again...I may have to do something worse" Sakura whimpered and nodded her head. She could fell him grin into her hair.

" Good, I won't have to repeat myself then." He murmured and continued to stroke and caress her, as if he hadn't done anything to harm her at all in the past. And thats when she knew, this was no longer the little boy she had befriended years ago in her childhood, he had changed, changed into...a monster.

**A/n: Reveiws please! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Enjoy! Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!**

Sakura frowned, one whole month. One month was the time that she would have to be alone while her teamates trained, and that was what was bothering the young pink haired girl as she lay on her bed, once again spending the night alone in her large house. Her head snapped up when she heard the window open.

" Wh-who's there?" she asked softly, her voice quivering as she spoke. She heard a dry chuckle come from the window sill, followed shortly by Gaara's menacing figure, shadowed by darkness.

" Don't be frightened, mate" he said, stepping into the light.

" I've only come to claim you" he whispered, her eyes grew wide at the implecation.

" G-Gaara?...y-you don't mean...?" She trailed off, her unvoiced question lingering in the air. Gaara smirked while his sand slinked into her bed, half of it restraining her, the other half removing her clothing, his smirk grew wider at the sight of her exposed skin, slowly he removed his own clothing and stalked to her bed, hovering over her he kissed he neck, ignoring her cry of protest.

" Why are you doing this?!...w-what happened to you?" She asked, tears cascading down her cheeks.

" I saw you and the Uchiha...afterwards shukaku enlightened me on what had to be done to avoid your betrayel to me" he answered coldly. Before she had a chance to reply her eyes widened in pain as she officailly became Sabuku no Gaara's mate.

* * *

Sakura awoke to Gaara's gentle touches. She groaned, her body was sore everywhere, and Gaara was just making it worse. She looked up at and flinched when he touched her cheek, rage consumed him as he noticed this. He slapped across the cheek, hard, causing her whole face to whip to the side.

" Don't you ever reject me!" He hissed into her ear as he mounted her, once again claiming her sweet body as his.

**A/n: Reveiws please! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: Enjoy! Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto! Sorry about the wait.**

After Gaara left Sakura immediately jumped into the shower, trying to ignore the pain coming from in between her legs. She mentally berated herself, it was horrible, she was horrible, the mental insults just kept coming. Her eyes filled with disappointment as she pulled down a bottle of birth control pills her mom always kept around, it was truly a sin when a thirteen year old has to take birth conrol pills. She jumped as sand swirled around her, when it cleared Gaara was standing behind her.

" There is no need for those pills" He whispered huskily.

" Shukaku has informed me that you are to young to carry pups" He wrapped his arms around her waist before continuing.

" To unfertile to have pups yet" She shivered as he licked her neck, hestitating once he reached the bite mark he had installed into her skin. He was interupted by the low growl of her stomach, he chuckled.

"Is my mate hungery?" He asked, Sakura nodded causing his hold to become painfully tight.

" I can't hear you" He growled menacingly into her hair.

" H-hai" Sakura whimpered as sand incased them, when it had cleared they were standing infront of the ramen stand.

" We'll eat here" Gaara comanded, placing a hand on the small of her back he gently pushed her inside, guiding her to her seat.

The old man smiled. " What can I get for you two?" he asked, Gaara silenced Sakura with a glare before she could place her order.

" Two bowls of chicken" Gaara ordered, sliding into the seat next to Sakura. Silence consumed them as the old man left to prepare their order, as if seeing Sakura's discomfort Gaara grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her towards him.

" Does my presence displease you so?!" he whispered harshly into her ear, tightening the grip on her hair.

" Iie! Iie!" She lied, adding to her point she placed a chaste kiss on his lips, seemingly pleased with her answer he smirked against her lips before plunging his tongue into her sweet cavern. A cough interupted them from the old man who had placed their orders infront of them, Sakura pulled away from Gaara, breaking her chopsticks apart, silently thanking the old man.

" Come on Sasuke-teme! Lets get ramen!" Sakura's heart skipped a beat when she heard that voice from outside the stand.

" Hn" She mentally gulped oficially wishing she could just disappear right on the spot, she knew with all three boys in one place, some one would get hurt. She closed her eyes as the flap was lifted up.

" S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked disbelievingly as he sat down beside her, Sasuke following suit.

" Hi, N-Naruto...Sasuke" Gaara narrowed his eyes into a glare at the Uchiha, Sasuke sent a death glare in return.

" What are you doing with him, Sakura-chan?!" Naruto yelled loudly, Gaara stood up abrubtly grabbing Sakura's wrist in a painful grip, pulling her to her feet.

" We're leaving" Throwing some coins on the table Gaara roughly pulled her out nearly shoving her to the ground, he grabbed her neck.

" Don't go near them, _ever again"_ he hissed not even giving her time to reply he crashed his lips on hers in a possessive, angry kiss. He pulled away and bit her earlobe.

" I'll see you to night" Sakura looked up only to see him disappear in a swirl of sand.

* * *

Temari and Kankurou said nothing as Gaara walked past them, straight into his room, they only shared a look.

" Do you think he was with **her**?" Kankurou asked, Temari smacked him upside the head.

" How would I know?!" She yelled, Kankurou shrugged, a mischevious look consuming his eyes.

" Well I just thought, since your so good at sticking your nose into others business that you'd know" Temari narrowed her eyes into a glare as she grabbed his ear.

" What did you say?!" She screeched.

" Noth-Nohing, sir!" Kankurou whimpered, he yelped as she pulled his ear.

" M-Mam! Mam!" He said desperately, finally she released his ear, which was now red and sore.

Gaara sat on his bed, vaguely listening to Temari beat Kankurou. Sakura's face suddenly popped up in his head, he could almost hear her moans, her screams, the way she wou-

" Damn" Gaara grunted and stood up, appearing by Sakura, shoving her against the nearest wall of her room.

" I need inside of you, **now**"

**A/n: Again, sorry for the wait. Reveiw please!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: Enjoy! Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto! Sorry about the wait.**

Gaara rolled off of her panting, he lay on his back, pulling Sakura to him until she lay on his chest.

" Your mine" Sakura said nothing, trying desperately to blink the tears from her eyes.

" And I love you Sa-ku-ra" He whispered blissfully into her hair, tightening his grip on her so his fingers were painfully digging into the soft skin of her lower back.

" I said ' I love you,Sakura'!" She jumped at the sheer brutality of his actions.

" I-I love you too, Gaara" He let a small smirk settle onto his features, seemingly pleased with her answer he allowed his eyes to close, longing for the blissfulness of his relaxing deep meditation. Sakura though stayed wide awake, her eyes remaining locked on the wall ahead of her, her analytical brain trying to piece together how she got into this situation and most importantly, what had made Gaara turn so voilent towards her.

* * *

Sasuke stared longingly at his picture of Sakura, his eyes floated over her soft features, her pouted cherry lips, and her slender figure. His eyes were half lidded as he imagined her in his arms, instead of in the arms of that **monster**. A feral growl escaped his throat as his vision changed, he could see all to clearly the day he first met **Sabuku no Gaara, **he could see the way that monster looked at **his** Sakura, the way he had held her, the way that freak **dared** to touch her! Sasuke saw red, he didn't even register the fact his sharingan had activated, blazing with crimson rage, spinning with black frury. With his anger consuming him, he never felt the cursemark burning at the base of his neck, never felt it pushing against the seal that kept it confined, and never felt the seal break along with his will for keeping all that power locked away, with a sickening smirk he greedily sucked up any power that mark could give him.

" It's time you return to me, Sakura-**chan**"

* * *

Gaara's eyes opened at the sound of Shukaku's harsh voice ringing through his head.

_' What is it, Shukaku?'_

**' Did you sense that, kid?'**

_' Sense what?'_

**' That burst of chakra. It didn't feel friendly either'**

_' Hn, I'll take a quick look around' _With that said Gaara pushed the annoying demon to the deepest receces of his mind, sitting up in the bed. He looked to his mate when he felt her shift and sit up with him, his expression softened as he observed her sleeply state.

" G-Gaara?" A small smile curled onto his lips as he brushed some hair away from her angeletic face.

" Go back to sleep I'll be back soon, mate" He placed a tender kiss on her lips, savoring the taste of her. Sakura's eyes were wide as he pulled away, she stroked his face and for the first time in months, she saw in his eyes the boy she fell in love with, she frowned however when that look was replaced by an icy stare.

" Go to sleep" He layed her back down, pulling the covers over her form and dressing. With one final look at his mate he jumped from her window, landing gracefully on the nieghbors roof with a small thud. Gaara continued in a straight path reliying on both his and Shukaku's senses to lead them to where the burst of chakra had came. His suspicions grew as he neared the Uchiha district, he frowned as he stood outside Sasuke's door, there was a huge concentration of chakra right behind this door, he felt like a humans chakra only about ten times stronger though. His frown deepened, this just didn't feel right.

" Maybe I shouldn't have left Sakura" He voiced his concern out loud.but that charkra he sensed began to form in one spot, like a ball of chakra in the middle of someones body, as curiousity got the best of him he reached for the door knob.

* * *

Sakura kept her eyes closed as she heard the window open, already knowing it was Gaara, her eyes shot open when a clawed hand stroked her cheek. Her mouth opened but no words formed, and before she could get her voice back rough lips pressed against her own.

* * *

Gaara threw open the door, almost ripping it off its hinges just to see what Sasuke was planning. Shock drove through his system at the sight before him. Right there, practically staring him in the face was a ball of pure visible black chakra, sparking with electricity, it was so large it filled up the entire doorway, he could feel the warmth of it caressing his face.

Nothing moved, all kept quiet as a silent explosion tore the Uchiha district from the inside out, and right in the middle, taking the heap of its force, was Gaara.

* * *

Kakashi sat wide awake, staring out the window, keeping his gaze locked on the moon, with a finnal sigh he layed back in his bed, in the morning the final stage for the chuunin exams would begin and he just knew something would happen, he could feel it in the cool night air.

**A/n: Dont kill me!. Review please!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: Enjoy! Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto! **

**WARNING: EXTREMELY SHORT FILLER CHAPTER!**

Sakura whimpered as the claws delved into her skin, she had yet to see who was voilating her but she knew that it was not Gaara, the person stumbled over their feet, their features shining in the pale moonlight that came streaming in through her shattered bedroom window. Her eye's widened in horror.

* * *

Gaara had no time to react as the ball of chakra exploded, picking him up from the ground as it tore through the Uchiha district, pulling Gaara with it. As he soared through the air he silently thanked Shukaku otherwise he would have perished on the first impact of the chakra bomb.

His eye's clenched shut as he watched the ground raise to meet him, a soft gasp escaped his parted lips as he crashed into the desolated ground, rocks and other debri's jutting into his back.

He tried to open his eye's but that did nothing, his vision blurred.

" S-Sakura..."

Falling, twirling, spiraling, into that dark unknown abyess, the pain finally left him, but even as he could barely feel the numbness of his body his heart still was twisted painfully in his chest.

* * *

" S-Sasuke!...W-wha? Why are you here?" Sakura could barely control her disgust at the sight of him, he was in the second stage of the cursemark, including the wings he had sprouted.

" Your **mine!**" He kissed her roughly, ravishing her mouth with his tongue, trying to claim every bit of her.

" We're going to sound" His voice held barely contained lust.

" Then I'll get my family back" He sent shivers down her spine as he licked up her neck.

" And your going to help me!" She grunted as he shoved a needle into her arm, injecting her with silvery liquid, a few seconds later Sakura could not move any part of her body, she could see Sasuke's malicious smirk as he lifted her into his arms and jumped through the window heading for the forest bordering Konoha. Her mind was racing, she couldn't call out for help, she couldn't struggle, she couldn't even move her eyes!

* * *

Kakashi rose from his nestle of blankets at the first sign of the sun, his eye's crinkled into a smile, he couldn't wait to watch his students during the third exam, his tired eyes glanced up at the clock hanging on his wall ( A present Sakura thought he needed ) in one swift motion he flipped his Icha Icha book from his pocket, he still had a few hours.

**A/n: Review please!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: Enjoy! Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!**

Gaara groaned and arched his back in pain as rocks and debris's jutted into his back. Sea foam green eye's suddenly snapped open, darting wildly around in search of the Uchiha. He shot up, ignoring the pain in his back.

" Sakura." He carefully looked up at the sun, his brows furrowed. He had twenty minutes until the chuunin exams started and he had to finish this mission. With a disconcerting grunt he spread his remaining chakra into the city. _' The Uchiha wouldn't dare touch her, she belongs to me!'_When Gaara's chakra reached her house he searched every inch of it then scoped the rest of the city briefly, not 'seeing' his mate anywhere, something inside him snapped. He let out a combination of a feral growl and a pain filled hiss as Shukaku started to consume him.

* * *

Sakura lay motionless in Sasuke's arms as he calmly walked out and away from Konoha, she felt him stiffen suddenly and silently cursed him for temporarily paralyzing her.

" What are you doing here, Sabuku?" She felt his arms tighten painfully around her but took no notice as her heart fluttered at the sound of Gaara's name.

" Let her go" Sakura's mind went into panic mode at the sound of that unhuman voice, it was hoarse, cruel, and unearthly. She had only heard it once before, and that was during the the horrible time he called the mating process. It was the voice of _Shukaku_, a source of power she had learned to fear, and submit to.

" That's **my **mate" She heard, or rather felt its dark chuckle rumble throughout the clearing, silencing any of the creatures that delved there.

Sasuke had went rigid below her, so stiff she swore that if he moved something would crack, although her movements were prevented and her senses dulled she could still feel his erratic heartbeat under her hand from where it lay on his chest.

" You actually think she's you're's?" if she could she would have flinched from the bitterness that was no longer concealed in Sasuke's voice.

The only reply from Gaara, or what Gaara had become was a low feral growl. Sasuke used this as incentive to speak again.

" She belonged to me before she even met you!" The young avengers voice was barely above a whisper and laced with venom but Shukaku's well honed senses picked it up clearly. The air fell silent, the atmosphere tensed, pain entered Sakura's ears as the Gaara/Shukaku demon let out a bloodcurdling roar.

* * *

Kakashi's usually blank gaze was starting to fill with concern as he glanced around the arena where the third exam was going to be held, Naruto as predicted was late, and created quite a ruckus as he made his grand enterance. But that wasn't surprising, what's surprising was that three other contestants had yet to show, including; Dosu, that Gaara kid, and Sasuke of course, and as he once again scanned the area with his calculating eye he came to realize Sakura wasn't here either.

" Hm...this can't turn out good" He returned his gaze to the ever raising sun, he'd give them a little longer.

* * *

Temari's frown deepened as she nudged Kankurou, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

" Where's Gaara?" she whispered into the shell of his ear.

" I don't know! I haven't seen him since yesterday morning." Kankurou's voice held barely controlled panic.

" Every things ruined without him" They both mumbled to themselves before sharing a look with Baki.

* * *

Sasuke gently propped Sakura up against the trunk of the nearest tree, tucking a silky pink lock behind her ear.

" This won't take long, love. I'll be back for you in a moment" Before turning to face the deformed Gaara he traced her bottom lip with his thumb.

" This is your last chance to leave, Uchiha" The raccoon swished its large tail, swiping down a couple trees, Sasuke gave him a once over before letting a sneer settle on his face.

" Hn, like I'd lose to a gaint stuffed animal" His sneer grew.

" Well maybe not stuffed yet, but I'll need a trophy once I get to sound"

* * *

The Kazekage glared at the participants from his perch on the balcony next to the third Hokage, some things would have to be rearranged. He stood gracefully from his seat, hovering over the other shiniobi in a demand for respect, he gave a curt low bow to the Hokage.

" Please excuse me for one moment, Hokage-sama" The third smiled politely.

" Of course, my old friend" With the agility of a cat the Kazekage leaped from the balcony, landing with a soft thud he called Temari and Kankurou to him. After comanding them to raise from their bows he lowered his voice to a soft hiss.

" It seems that Shukaku has already gained control of his body and went off rampaging in the forest. From what I can tell there are two chakra's with him, one I know as the Uchiha, the other is to faint to tell. Temari furrowed her eyebrows while Kankurou gaped.

" How can we continue with the mission?" Temari voiced both their thoughts.

" As soon as they start the exam I'll perform the genjutsu, that will be your cue to go after Gaara, once you get him back on track you will follow through with this mission" They both replied with sharp nods.

" Hai, Kazekage-sama" They replied in sync with another before returning to their positions, the Kazekage returning to his. Moments later the examiner stepped forward to the audience.

" We cannot withhold this exam any further, there for the participants; Dosu, Sabuku no Gaara, and Uchiha Sasuke have been disqualified. We shall proceed with the first match as soon as the pairs have been rearranged." His voice carried throughout the arena, earning the examiner boos from some of the audience.

* * *

Sasuke let out a grunt of pain as his body was slammed back into the rough bark of the tree, that had been his second shot with the chidori, once again failing to meet its target. He pushed himself up off the ground with renewed vigor, one hand still clasped on the tree for support. He needed to relax and let out all he had, he only had one more shot with the chidori after all. Gathering up the last remains of his strength he pushed off the tree, ready to lunge at the Shukaku beast.

Gaara saw through a red haze, he was vaguely aware of the fact that Shukaku had gained control of his body and was ready to tear the Uchiha to piece's, it was **his** mate, no one could take her from him. She was **his!**With an inhuman roar the giant demon Shukaku lunged forward at his opponent, his tail swishing around dramatically, creating even more damage to the battle scene.

Claws outstretched just waiting to penetrate skin, fangs barred in a vicious snarl he lunged. Sasuke pumped chakra into his feet springing from the ground and into the tree tops to avoid the devastating hit. Shukaku's body crashed into the bare ground missing the Uchiha and uprooting several tree's as the dust and chunks of ground flew around him.

Sasuke landing with a quiet thud on the thick branch of a tree, safely concealed from view by its wide trunk, as carefully as he could he rummaged in his weapons pouch, freezing every now and then when a metal clang echoed from his pocket. But as he withdrew a hand full of shuriken he allowed himself a soft sigh, the beast was neither seen nor heard.

_' It's time to end this'_

**_' As soon as he shows himself, its finished!'_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sakura grinned in absolute glee as her eye's darted around the decimated battlefield, she could only move the muscles in her face but it was an immense improvement, and it only ment one thing.

_' The poisons wearing off!'_ Her grin was short lived however when the stench of blood hit her nostrils.

_' Hold on, please hold on...Just a few more minutes'_

Temari and Kankurou shared a look of triumph as the people around them began to fall into the genjutsu.

_' Just a few more minutes'_

**A/n: Review please!! Sorry about the chapter, I'm horrible at fighting scenes!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: Enjoy! Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!**

Gaara's view:

I could see him clearly as he raced towards me, the chidori inflamed within his hand. I felt my or rather Shukaku's tail whip past my face, batting away the Uchiha as if he were merely a bug. I watched on in dark amusement as the Uchiha's back collided with the hard trunk of a tree.

"I'll kill you!" My attention remained locked on him as he struggled to his feet, Shukaku's senses tuning in to the blood that dribbled from the corner of his mouth; making a crimson trail down his chin.

"I'm taking her to sound. She belongs at my side." His detached voice broke me from my reverie, the sentence alone sent fury burning through my body. I could dimly register that my...Shukaku's mouth had turned up over our mouth in a vicious snarl, the Uchiha, unaware of the building tension from our side of the battle continued on with his speech.

"She loves me! She's always loved **me**!" ,His mouth twisted in a mocking sneer,"She wouldn't love a monster like you." Those last words had my head reeling, my body frozen.

_'She couldn't love a monster like me.'_

_'Monster.'_

_'Monster.'_

_'She couldn't love me.'_

* * *

Sakura's view:

Gaara had lost complete control. It wasn't even his body anymore, that demon had twisted it, morphed it into something hideous just like the demon had tainted Gaara's thoughts with his own. It wasn't fair, but then again nothing in my life was fair anymore. I had always wanted Sasuke, he was my dream, the perfect boyfriend who turned out to be a jealous, psychotic, kidnapping bastard. And then there was Gaara, the sweet, loving boy I met in my childhood, who ended up having the same possessive, and controlling streak that Sasuke did.

Ino-pig would die if she knew what was going on...I pushed that useless thought as the atmosphere around me, if I could I would have slapped myself for dazing off during the most important battle I would probably ever witness, a battle that would decide my future. Gaara or Sasuke, Suna or Sound. That's what it all came down to in the end.

Gaara's view:

I lunged at the Uchiha with all my strength, one clawed paw reached out to crush him against the rough grains of sand, but much to my fury he managed to dodge most of the blow, but he wasn't faster then me. I proved that by swinging the clawed paw out again, the majority of the sand ripped into his shoulder and as he tried to move away from the pain my sand was dragged down his arm, leaving a crimson trail in its wake.

Entranced by the sight and smell of the blood pouring from the the Uchiha's entire right shoulder I let my instincts take over, and allowed Shukaku to take control of the remainder of my sanity. The last thing I recalled seeing before I disappeared into the fog of red fury was the many tendrils of sand that were wrapping around the Uchiha's body.

* * *

Sasuke had just enough time to note Gaara's head slump from his place atop the sand demon when there was a blur of motion and he felt the tendrils sand seize him. He was fighting instantly, violently, trying with all his strength to throw them off. But they were like thousands of hands of steel.

Sasuke lashed out fiercely, trying to strike away at the oncoming sand. It did no good, his arms had already been twisted behind him, his body immobilized. He was like a helpless raven under the claws of a cat.

He went limp for an instant, making himself dead weight before he suddenly surged with all his muscles, trying to break free, but the sand only tightened around him making his struggles useless. Once he was securely wrapped in sand Shukaku crouched down, all his muscles tense as he readied himself to pounce, ending the battle once and for all. At the same time securing the future of his mate.

* * *

Gaara's view:

I felt like I was flying. It was surreal, the feeling in my gut that burned with pleasure and adrenaline as I watched, almost detached from my body, Shukaku lunge at the Uchiha. Putting all of his force behind his movements I watched with immense excitement as we neared where the Uchiha still stood, bound in place by my unrelenting sand.

A blur of pink and red hurled itself between myself and the Uchiha. Time seemed to slow as the image before me cleared, and ice gripped at my heart. It was **her**. **She **stood in our path of destruction, more beautiful then I ever remember her looking. Long pink hair flew around her head in a tangled disarray, her pale skin appeared to glow in the dim light of the forest, but the most vibrant feature in her appearance were her green eyes, alight and filled with grim determination. And just like time had seemed to slow, it sped up again.

A shrill scream filled the usually desolate silence of the forest, blood splattered around me, over me. But I felt no thrill like I normally would at the sight of blood, the ice around my heart had left me numb.

It was not the Uchiha who was screaming in absolute pain, it was **her**. It wasn't the sharingan wielder that received the force of that final blow, it was **her**. And it was not Sasuke's blood that had stained the mossy green earth red, it was **hers**.

**A/n: Review please!! Sorry about the chapter, I'm horrible at fighting scenes! And so you know my little sister actually deleted part of the story so the part I had put in explaining Sakura's decision to protect Sasuke was deleted and I was to depressed to rewrite it after I already had to rewrite the chapter because the power went out before I had saved. So sorry and I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n: Enjoy! Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!**

**Sakura's view:**

As the black splotches cleared from my eyes I found myself staring up at a bright white ceiling.

The hospital.

Of course I was in the hospital...Where else would I be after that?

I sighed and leaned back against the overly-fluffed pillow they always put on hospital beds, as if a fluffy pillow would distract you from all the pain your in. I knew I should be worried sick about Gaara and Sasuke, but I just knew things were going to work out for both of them. I also knew Gaara must be furious at me, but I was sure we would both make it okay as well.

Back in the forest I made a choice that would change my life forever. I would follow Gaara. I loved him, loved him more than Konoha, and my broken life here. I would follow Gaara where ever he went.

"Sakura-chan! Your awake! I was so worried about you...They said you almost died." My head snapped up to see Naruto run into the room, and straight to my bedside.

"Nar-" Just as I opened my mouth to ask him the obvious question about what happened he cut me off. Ugh. So the typical Naruto.

"They said you almost died Sakura-chan! You probably would have to if not for my awesome timing!" I watched him warily as he paced at the foot of my bed.

"Naru-"

"They had to lock Sasuke up! He really flipped out before that Gaara guy knocked him out. I don't know what you could have been thinking to make you do tha-!"

"NARUTO!! SHUT UP and listen to me!" He opened his mouth to protest but the words never came as he looked into my eyes.

"Naruto, I need to know what happened. A-and...is Gaara okay?" Was I had his attention I continued in a softer voice. "I know you don't like him... But I-I love him Naruto." I let my voice fade, visibly wincing when the rooms sudden atmoshere turned solemn.

"You want to know what happened?" Not trusting my voice I nodded in response, keeping my eyes locked on my trembling hands that rested in my lap.

"Once I got there..."

_FLASHBACK, NARUTO'S VIEW:_

I skidded to a stop once I entered the clearing where I had heard a battle taking place. And sure enough there stood Sasuke and Gaara, Gaara with his back...well I think its his back...just sorta deformed, but yeah, with his back to me.

I stiffened, the smell of fresh blood hit me hard.

It wasn't just me either, both Gaara and Sasuke seemed frozen in place. I felt a frown slid into place on my face...Now that I could see them I did notice Sasuke's face was splattered with blood. Well covered in blood would be a better word, even drenched. I began to tremble as my gaze locked on his hair...it was dripping blood, like he just got out of a shower.

"S-Sasuke?" I took a few shaky steps forward and froze again, shock numbing my whole body and every reaction.

"Sakura-c-chan!"

Her eyes were wide and dilated in either shock or pain. I couldn't tell, blood was dribbling down her chin too but thats not what held my attention. What held my gaze was Gaara's arm stuck inside her whole abdomen. Her blood had soaked the entire ground, making it look as if the earth was bleeding.

I ran forward and skidded to a stop in front of them, tugging at Gaara's shoulder.

"What are you doing?! Do something...Snap out of it!" My words seemed to wake Gaara up, I immediately let go of him as he began to slowly slide his arm out of Sakura's middle. I moved and caught her before she hit the ground. Her eyes had fluttered closed.

_END FLASHBACK: SAKURA'S VIEW:_

My fists had clenched on my lap by the time Naruto was ending his story.

"And then when Sasuke tried to take you away from me Gaara flipped, and threw him against a tree!" He threw his arms up for emphasis before sinking to the foot of my bed.

"Sasuke's changed...He woke up a few hours before you did, a-and when he did he attacked the nurse." His eyes had lost all of their previous excitement from when he was talking about the battle...Now all they held were a deep sadness.

"They had to lock him away, Sakura-chan. It...It just wasn't him!" His eyes were filled with tears, tears that I knew he held back for me. I let out a long sigh, Naruto was always trying to be strong for me, and strong for everyone. But the look on his face right now made me want to hug him.

"Naruto...I-I don't want to be rude but...but where is Gaara?" I watched as he stiffened, the tears in his eyes receding for a moment.

"Sakura-chan, you really love him don't you?" I studied him carefully but there was nothing but serenity and...sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah," I blushed and looked away from his face,"Yeah, I really do." His eyes saddened further and I felt even worse. I was just about to comfort him when he cut me off.

"I could be selfish, and tell you that he doesn't deserve you but I've seen the way he looks at you, and how you look at him." He sighed and I reached out for him, desperate to comfort him somehow, but he only brushed me away.

"He said he was leaving today. Going back to Suna." I felt my heart sink. How could he just leave? After everything that happened to us.

"Don't give up Sakura-c-Sakura. Don't let him walk away without a fight!" He flashed me his usual grin but somehow this one seemed duller, sadder than his usual.

"Well, what are you waiting for Sakura?! Go to him."

* * *

I ran as fast as I could through Main Street, not pausing to even process the angry shouts I heard from behind me. I could not miss him, I just couldn't.

I sped up as the village gates came into view, sighing in relief as I saw four familiar figures just approaching it. I was catching up. I could see him clearly now, and it was like seeing him for the first time.

His bright crismon locks stood out the most from the rest of his family. And from where I was I saw the faint outlining of his arm and back muscles. The ones I knew looked better up close,...and uncovered.

"Gaara! Wait!" I stopped right behind him, watching as his whole body tensed. The other members of his family looked to Gaara, disappearing with a blur of speed when Gaara nodded his head.

"Gaara...How could you just l-leave?" I told myself I wasn't going to cry over him but I could already feel the the tears swelling in my eyes. Gaara turned slowly around, his expression carefully blank.

"I have to return to Suna." His voice was colder then I had ever heard it. He didn't even meet my gaze.

"B-but what about u-us?" My voice began to crack as I began to tremble. I couldn't live if Gaara left me.

I stared at Gaara in shock, after everything that he put me through he had no right to just walk away. I frowned as I watched Gaara begin to tremble, his fists clenching at his side.

"I almost killed you!" His sand spun wildly around his feet as he spoke, and as weird as it sounds I was happy. I was happy because I now knew he didn't want to leave to get away from, just to protect me. Protect me from himself.

"You know I don't care about that, Gaara. I love you." I spoke slowly and softly, to make sure he heard every word of my confession. But that only seemed to make him madder.

"But Icare about that!...You might have been saved this time but what about next time?" He sighed, looking down at his feet. "I can't lose you Sakura."

"Then what...what am I suppose to do? What about us?!" I had had enough, I launched myself into Gaara's arms. And I could have cried for joy when I felt his arms around me, crushing me to his chest.

"Naruto...got me thinking. I want to change, I don't the demon to rule my life." He spoke quietly into my ear as if he were embarrassed to be admitting this. I frowned even though I knew I should be happy for him.

"A-And what about us?" I choked on my words, already knowing that his plans didn't include me, at least not yet.

"I can't risk losing you..." I felt his lips press against my head as my tears spilt. "But I'll come back for you." I pulled his head up and crushed my lips to his, desperate for some kind of closer. My heart fluttered with joy as he kissed me back, his hands fisting in my hair. After a few minutes we pulled apart, both of us gasping for air.

"I'll be waiting for you, Gaara."

**THE END!!**

**A/n: It makes me sad that the story is finally over. I want to thank all my readers and reviewers for support. Review please!! **


End file.
